The Hawk Pirates
by Boredtroll
Summary: He has an ambition, he will face even his brother to complete it.
1. Chapter 1

A tall man who walked proudly before his execution. His most prominent physical features were his curved black mustache, a fierce grin he almost always wore, and his intense eyes. He also had thick black hair and a short thick neck. Like many other high ranked pirates, he wore a long red captain's coat. Beneath his coat, he wore a blue shirt and had a green sash around his waist. He had a white cravat around his neck, wore dark blue pants, he wore what appeared to be black sea boots. He was known as The Pirate King, Gol D. Roger.

It was time for his execution.

"You want my ultimate treasure..? I will give it to those who find it. I have gathered everything in this world and hidden them at _that _place." Roger declared with an intense grin on his face.

It was the beginning of the Golden Age of Pirates.

**12 years later..**

In the small village of Foosha, two boys glared at a crew of pirates.

"Oi, what are you doing, Luffy, Naruto?" A red haired man asked the children with a grin on his tanned face. His hair is slicked back, his calm black eyes looked at the children fondly, over his shoulders is a black cloak and on his head is a straw hat with a red ribbon in the middle, he wore slightly loose brown trousers cut below the knee and collected halfway up the shin, with golden buttons down the outer leg and a loose buttoned up white shirt, on his waist is his sabre. He is the Captain of the Red Haired Pirates, _Red Haired Shanks. _

The two children looked at him with a defiant expression, the first boy has messy black hair, innocent black eyes, his skin is tan, he wears a white shirt with the word 'Anchor' on it, blue shorts and brown sandals, the other boy is also tan skinned with messy and wild blond hair, his eyes a beautiful sky blue, on his cheeks are faint whisker marks, he wears a black shirt and black shorts with black sandals.

These two children are brother,_Monkey D. Luffy and Hawk D. Naruto. _

Luffy grabbed the knife in his hand.

"I'm not joking this time! I'll prove it for all to see!" Luffy roared. The pirates watched with amused expressions which turned to horror when Luffy stabbed himself under his eye.

"Baka! You were serious!?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Baka! What the hell are you doing!?" Shanks roared with wide eyes. Makino, a young woman with black hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. she wears a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles sighed as she patched the boy up.

"Honestly Luffy, you need to think before you act.." She sighed.

"Let's drink and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and our greatness! DAHAHAAHA!" Shanks laughed.

"GAHAHAAH! DRINK! DRINK!" Shouted one of Shanks subordinates.

"Sake! Sake! Bring out some more sake!" Shouted another.

"Ah! It didn't hurt one bit!" Luffy grinned.

"Liar! Don't do something so stupid!" Shanks shouted with a demonic look on his face. "I'm not afraid of pain at all! Next time bring me out to sea! I want to be a pirate too!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah! I wanna come as well!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"You brats can't handle being a pirate! Not being able to swim is a pirate's biggest weakness!" Shanks grinned.

"If we stay aboard it should be fine!" Naruto roared.

"I've rigorously strained before! My punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy declared with a grin as he held his fist out.

Naruto gave him a deadpan gaze.

"A pistol..really?" Shanks asked in a bored tone.

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT!?" Luffy roared with a glare.

"Nothing is better than the life of a pirate! BAHAHAAHAH!" Laughed Lucky Roo. A man with a round body, in his hand is a piece of meat, he wears a green t-shirt with white vertical stripes on it, paired by a matching bandanna on his head, short beige pants with a dark, bluish-green sash around his waist, and red shoes with fur around the ankles. He has a yellow coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, with a fur-lined collar and red epaulets with black stripes on them.

"Don't give them dumb ideas, guys." Shanks said.

"But it's the truth, right?" Lucky asked.

"Captain, why don't you take him with us one time..?" Asked Yasopp. He wears a blue button up short, white loose pants, brown sandals and two guns on his waist, his hair is messy and a dirt blond, his eyes black, he also wears a blue headband with his name on it.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Luffy cheered.

"Fine, they can take one of your places then." Shanks said lazily.

"Sorry Naruto, Luffy!" Lucky laughed as he took a chug of sake.

"What the hell!?" Naruto roared.

"The most important thing is, you are too young, wait another ten years." Shanks told them with a small smile.

"Stop underestimating us!" They roared.

"Don't be mad, have some milk." He handed them both a glass of milk, both boys nodded in gratitude as they drunk their milk.

"Pirates don't drink milk! DAHAHAHA!" Shanks laughed.

"Ahhh! What a dirty trick!" Naruto shouted.

"Tch, I even cut myself and he won't agree.." Luffy grumbled.

"Luffy, Naruto, you should try to understand captain's feelings." Benn Beckham said with a small smile.

A pale tall man with tied up black hair, calm black eyes, he wears a tight black shirt, loose green pants, black boots and in his mouth is a cigarette.

"Shanks feelings..?" Luffy muttered.

"Yes. He is our leader, after all. He knows that being a pirate is fun, but he also knows it is a very dangerous and hard life." Benn told them.

"Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease your ambitions of being a pirate." When Luffy and Naruto were about to nod in understanding they heard Shanks laugh.

"DAHAHAHA! Can't swim!"

"See!" They pointed. Benn sweat dropped.

"Would you boys like something to eat..?" Makino smiled sweetly. "Okay! Just put it on our treasure tabs!" Naruto grinned as he sat down.

"What treasure? Your lying again." Shanks said calmly.

"No! We will definitely become pirates, we will pay her back when we get treasure!" Naruto declared.

Makino giggled.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

"Shanks, how long are you going to stay?" Luffy asked as he took a bite out of his steak. " Well, it's been almost a year now, I plan on setting sail a couple of more time before heading north." Shanks told him.

"We'll learn how to swim by then!" Naruto grinned.

"Good luck." Shanks grinned.

"Excuse me!" Was the rough and arrogant voice that resounded throughout the bar, they all turned to see a man. a tall, dark-skinned man with a black goatee, black hair, and an "x" shaped scar above his right eye. He wears a long purple coat with a white shirt and black trousers. He also has a golden necklace around his neck. He is Higuma, a mountain bandit, behind him were his lackeys.

"Hehe, so this is what pirates look like..? This is the first time seeing them, they look stupid to me." Higuma sneered.

Luffy looked curious, Naruto however sneered and glared coldly at the man.

"We are bandits. We don't want to cause trouble, we just want ten barrels of sake." Higuma ordered.

"I'm sorry, we are out of sake." Makino said hoping there would be no trouble.

"Oh..? that's strange, what are they drinking..? water?" Higuma mocked. "It's sake, but it is the last of it." Makino said.

"I'm sorry, looks like we finished all the sake. Sorry about that." Shanks handed him a bottle of sake.

"Here, if you don't mind, take the last bottle." Shanks offered with a smile. Higuma sneered before crushing the bottle by slamming his fist into it, the sake dripped all over Shanks.

Makino, Naruto and Luffy's eyes widened.

"Just who do you think I am..? Don't take me so lightly. One bottle is not enough!" Higuma growled.

"Oh! Now the floor is all wet." Shanks realized. Higuma sneered as he brought out a piece of paper.

"See this..? My head is worth B8,000,000. I'm one of the prime fugitives here! I've killed 56 people before. You cocky bastard!" Higuma shouted.

Shanks leaned down and began cleaning up the mess.

"Now you know who I am, don't mess with me again..after all, bandits and pirates don't get along." Higuma sneered.

"Sorry about this, Makino. I'll clean it." Shanks however had to avoid the sword slash by Higuma which destroyed more glasses.

"You enjoy cleaning, you should do it more." Higuma grinned darkly.

"Hmph, later you chickens.." Higuma sneered as he began to walk away. They watched the bandits leave.

"You alright captain? Did you get hurt?" Makino asked. Shanks shook his head as he stood up.

"HAHAAHAH! CAPTAIN SURE LOOKED SILLY!" Lucky Roo laughed.

"He fixed you good, captain!" Laughed another crew-member.

"DAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks laughed.

"THAT WAS DISGRACEFUL!" Luffy roared with an enraged expression. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM!?" Naruto roared with the same expression. "SO WHAT IF THERE WAS MORE PEOPLE!?" Luffy roared again. "YOUR NOT A MAN OR A PIRATE!" Naruto screamed.

Shanks smiled calmly.

"Look, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to be worked up about." Shanks told them.

Both boys turned to leave.

"Don't leave, Naruto, Luffy.." Shanks sighed, when he grabbed their arms, his eyes widened. Luffy's arm completely stretched, however his eyes widened when his arm turned to black flames.

"Huh?" Both boys muttered.

"Ahhhhhhhh! His arm is stretching and his arm became fire!" Shanks shouted.

"No way!" Said Lucky.

Quickly drawing something, he showed two strange fruits to the children.

"Luffy, Naruto, did you eat these fruits!?" Lucky demanded.

Both nodded calmly.

"Wasn't nice, you wouldn't like it." Naruto said calmly. "Baka! You ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi and the Heru Heru No Mi! They are devil fruits of the sea! Whoever eats these will become a human made of rubber and hellfire! The drawback is you lose the ability to swim!" Shanks shouted at them.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Both boys shouted.

**XXX**

"What interesting kids, seems like punching and kicking won't do any harm to them!" Higuma declared as he looked down at the Luffy and Naruto.

"Dammit! Say sorry right now!" Luffy shouted. "You bastard!" Higuma sneered as he smashed Luffy into the ground.

"A rubber man, huh?" Higuma muttered. "If I sell him to the circus, I will make some good money." Higuma grinned as he slapped Luffy across the face and sent him to the ground. Naruto charged at him.

"Say sorry!" He roared, Naruto was however kicked in the head.

"What a strong..brat!" Higuma sneered as he stepped on Luffy and Naruto's head. "We were having a good time laughing and drinking, did we say something to piss you off?" He asked.

"YES YOU DID! SAY SORRY!" Luffy roared.

"I was wondering why no one welcomed us at the port, this is why.." They turned to see Shanks and his crew.

"You guys were the bandits from the other day." Shanks realized. "Luffy what's wrong? I thought your punch was like a pistol?" Shanks smirked.

Luffy glared and Naruto chuckled.

"Pirate, why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town?" Higuma sneered coldly.

Shanks walked closer.

"I suggest you leave or I will open fire." Higuma declared. Shanks smirked when he saw a bandit put a gun to his head.

"Didn't you hear!? Get lost! I will shoot you in the head!" The bandit screamed with a snarl on his face.

"Well, since you pulled out that gun, seems I gotta fight.." Shanks commented getting surprised looks from the bandits.

"I said don't use it to scare people.." Shanks said coldly. Lucky Roo shot the bandit in the head, killing him.

"That was fucking dirty!" Higuma shouted.

"Dirty..? Don't make me laugh. Do you think we are saints or something?" Benn smirked.

"The people standing in front of you are pirates." Shanks declared. "Listen well bandits, you can throw food at me, spill sake on me, or even spit on me, I can laugh it of, but! I don't care what reasons you have, I won't forgive anyone that harms my friends!" Shanks narrowed his eyes.

"Forgiveness!? Go to hell!" The bandits charged, before they could cause damage, Benn had knocked them out by hitting them with his rifle.

"Wait a minute! This brat messed with us!" Higuma shouted in fear as he looked down at Luffy who had started the fight.

"It doesn't matter, there is a reward on your head, after all." Shanks smiled. Higuma growled as he threw a smoke bomb into the ground, he escaped with Luffy and Naruto.

"Oh now We got careless! They took off with Luffy and Naruto! What do we do!?" Shanks yelled as he held the side of his head.

Benn sighed.

"Calm down, captain."

**XXXX**

"Get lost." Shanks glared coldly at the sea king who emerged from the water, in his arms were a terrified Naruto and Luffy.

The sea king went back into the water.

"Thanks boys, Makino told me everything, thanks for sticking up for us!" Shanks grinned. Naruto and Luffy's eyes teared up.

Shanks smiled softly.

"C,mon! boys don't cry!" Shanks told them calmly. "BUT SHANKS!" Luffy shouted. "YOUR ARM!" Naruto and Luffy cried into the man's chest.

"It's nothing, it's just an arm. As long as you two are alive." Shanks smiled. Both boys cried even harder.

**XXXX**

"So, you're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked Shanks.

Shanks nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, we stayed long enough, are you boys upset?" He asked Naruto and Luffy.

They nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't want to come, I'll become a pirate myself." Naruto explained. "I wouldn't take you brats even if you begged me. You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!" Shanks laughed.

Both boys glared at him.

"Yes I do! One day, I'll find a crew just as strong as yours! Then I'll find the world's most legendary treasure! And become the King of Pirates!" Both boys declared before lightning danced between their eyes, the challenge was on.

Shanks smiled.

Oh..? So you will be better than us..well then.." Shanks muttered as he took off his straw hat and a took his black cloak off his shoulders

"This hat is my gift to you Luffy. It's my favorite hat, you know. This cloak is my gift to you Naruto, it is also one of my favorit cloaks . When you become great pirates, return those gifts to me." Shanks neared his ship. Both boys held their respective gifts to their chest and cried.

"Those brat's are going to be big.." Benn muttered.

Shanks grinned.

"I know, they remind me of my younger days.." He muttered. "PULL THE ANCHOR! SET SAIL!" Shanks declared as his ship began to leave.

He looked into the sky.

_The Son's of Monkey D. Dragon, they will turn this world upside down, don't you think, Roger-sencho?_


	2. Chapter 2

**10 years later**

"There they go, mayor." Makino smiled as she watched her two surrogate little brothers leave on their adventure.

The mayor grunted.

"Hm, they will bring shame and a bad reputation to this village."

Makino merely smiled.

_Be safe, Naruto..Luffy..Ace._

**XXXX**

On a small dinghy in the vast ocean was a seventeen year old boy, he has spiky black hair, innocent and calm black eyes, his body is tan and slim, he wears a red open vest, rolled up blue shorts and brown sandals.

Monkey D. Luffy grinned as he looked at the sea king who had attacked him all those years ago glaring down at him.

"Ah! There you are!" Luffy grinned as he pulled his fist back. "Time to pay you back!" He shouted.

"_**Gomu Gomu No..**_" He brought his back even further. He grinned as he released his fist.

"_**Pistol!" **_Luffy roared and smashed the sea king across the face sending it flying. Grinning he laid down.

He looked at the whirlpool heading towards him with a grin still on his face.

"Oh..it was promising to be such a good day too.." he said calmly.

**XXX**

On a small dinghy elsewhere on the same vast ocean was another seventeen year old boy, however unlike the other boy, he is very lean and muscular, his skin is tanned, he has wild blond hair that falls passed his shoulders, his eyes are a very calm sky blue, on his tanned face are faint whisker marks, he wears an open black vest revealing his muscled chest, over his shoulders he wore a black cloak , he also wears navy blue shorts that reached his knees, on his feet he wears black sandals, also on his waist is a small pouch to carry things in.

Hawk D. Naruto raised an eyebrow in amusement when he saw the sea king that almost killed him and Luffy ten years ago appeared in front of him.

He gave the beast a sadistic grin. The sea king whimpered.

"_**Enshin.." **_Naruto began as he raised his right hand and black flames began to gather in his palm.

"_**Burasuto!**_" The black flames of hell exploded from his palm as he roared the word, the sea king screamed in agony as the flames smashed into him and began to burn him, Naruto watched with satisfaction as the beast went back into the water.

Naruto smirked and like his brother, he laid down and placed his hands behind his head and began to relax.

He had a smirk on his face as he watched that cyclone heading towards him and his small dinghy.

"Dammit, I bet you Luffy didn't have to deal with this, it was promising to be such a peaceful day, as well.." Naruto sighed as the cyclone swallowed him and his dinghy up.

**XXXXXX Sand Island in East blue XXXXX**

Hawk D. Naruto's eyes snapped open to serious and grave voices outside his room. Looking around, he noticed he was in a small room, getting up noticing he still had all his things, he decided it would be fine to look around, opening the door to the small room, he noticed two people looking at him.

They were men. The first is a man with auburn hair, dark eyes and with a stern look on his face. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armour underneath. He carried a small canister strapped to his hip. The other was a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. They both had stern looks on their faces.

"It seems you are awake, young man, exactly who are you and where did you come from?" the first man asked.

Naruto gave him a cheeky grin that just pissed the two men off.

"It is only common courtesy to give your name out before asking it of others." Naruto chirped. The man narrowed his eyes but nodded curtly.

"Very well, I am the leader of this island, my name is Sabaku Saiko." He pointed at the man with the red markings on his face.

"This is my strongest subordinate. Baki." Baki waved his hand.

Naruto bowed with a hidden smirk.

"Nice to meet you, baka." Both men looked at him with unamused looks on their face. "Huh? Is something wrong, baka?" Naruto asked.

Baki had trouble calming himself.

"Boy, you best know your place, I will not have some child disrespect me." Baki narrowed his eyes.

Naruto merely gave the man a dangerous grin as he placed his hand on the front door of the house.

"Shishishishi! Is that so..? I know my place, but do you know yours..? I wonder.." Naruto trailed off as he opened the door and walked out.

Saiko narrowed his eyes.

"That man is dangerous.." He said quietely.

"Hm, he looks just like a boy to me." Baki scoffed at any thought that man could be dangerous or threatening.

"You will do well not to underestimate anyone, Baki." Baki bowed to his leader.

"Hai, I understand Saiko-sama."

Saiko narrowed his eyes at the closed door.

**XXX With Naruto XXX**

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked around, everyone in the island looked very down and isolated and fear present on their faces.

Naruto shrugged as he calmly walked down the roar with his hands in his pockets, his body slouched showing his boredom.

"Go away! Demon! You don't belong here! I wish your father would just kill you!" Sneered an elderly man, Naruto raised an eyebrow to see a group of men around the age of forty glaring and snarling at a red haired boy his age.

The red haired boy looked at the men with cold emotionless green eyes.

"Shut up..or..I'll kill you." The boy hissed, the boy has pale skin, short red hair, green eyes, a long sleeved red shirt, black pants and black sandals.

Naruto smirked as he watched one of the men attack the boy and get quickly silence by a punch to the stomach by the guy. A glint of interest was seen in his eyes as he saw the immense bloodlust shown in his eyes, the same bloodlust he always hid from his brother.

"You will die you disgusting devil fruit freak!" One man roared. Sand began to surround the boy before it engulfed the man's body.

The boy closed his fist.

"_**Sabaku Sousou." **_The boy said quietly and completely crushed the man, killing him. The other men ran away in fear, screaming.

"Weaklings..they did not allow me to prove my existence." Sabaku Gaara said quietly. He heard the sound of clapping behind him, he turned around to see Naruto clapping with a smirk on his face.

"That was interesting.." Naruto complimented.

Gaara looked at him with no emotion.

"Who are you..? Did my weak father send you to kill me..?" Gaara asked coldly.

Naruto shook his head.

"Why would you father want to send someone to kill you?" He asked.

"In my possession is one of the most fearsome devil fruits, I ate the Oni Oni No Mi: Model Ichibi. It is a monster that has terrorized the people of the Sand for centuries, for this reason I am despised, however my father has seen me as someone that will threaten his rule, he wants me dead." Gaara explained.

Naruto nodded.

"Is that so..? your father wouldn't happen to be that annoying old man, Saiko?" Naruto wondered.

Gaara nodded with a surprised look on his face.

"He is." He said shortly.

Naruto gave a dark grin.

"Gaara, I want to ask you a question, what is it that allows you to know that you exist within this world..?" Naruto asked.

Gaara looked at Naruto with his eyes that showed no emotion. Gaara turned around to the village and glared at it coldly.

"To them, I'm simply an object from the past that they wish would disappear, then why do I exist..? Why am I alive..? When I thought about this I could find no answer. But as you live you need a reason otherwise it's the same as being dead. I then came to this conclusion, I exist to kill every human besides myself. Fighting only for yourself, living while only loving yourself. As long as there are people in this world for me too kill and continue to feel that joy of living, my existence shall never vanish." Gaara explained with a crazed grin.

Naruto nodded before a cheeky grin made way onto his face.

"That's stupid." Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Loving only yourself..? trusting only yourself..? fighting only for yourself..? That is such an empty existence. In this world you must find comrades that you connect with, you fight for them, you trust them, you love them. Do you want me to prove this..Gaara?" Naruto's grin turned dark.

"Very well. I shall listen." Gaara gained an excited grin as he noticed Naruto's grin turned even more bloodthirsty and dark.

"Fight me. The battle to the death, if I win, you must accept my mark and fight under my banner and accept I was correct, if you win, well I die, don't i?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Your banner..?" Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I am the man who shall become the Pirate King." Naruto said calmly. Gaara just grinned at him.

"I see, you are a pirate then. Very well, I agree. We will battle, should you win, I shall help you on you quest and I will accept you were correct, however should you win, I have a favor." Gaara said.

Naruto smirked.

"Tell me it after I crush you." Gaara merely grinned as he nodded and sand began to spin wildly around him, Naruto clenched his fist and black flames surrounded his body.

"You too have eaten a devil fruit." Gaara realized.

"Yes. I ate the Hera Hera No Mi. I am able to generate, control and become the very flames of hell." Gaara merely grinned.

Naruto smirked when he realized Gaara put a sand coffin around him and was about to crush him. He closed his eyes.

"**Enshin.."** Naruto began as black flames began to surround him.

"**Shoheki!**" A round barrier of black flames surrounded his body and completely destroyed the sand freeing him.

Gaara smirked in excitement.

"You will prove my existence!" Gaara watched as Gaara's right arm took the form of Ichibi. Naruto had to use his flames to jump up and dodge the slamming of Gaara's fist onto the ground. Naruto appeared on Gaara's side and put his right palm on the demonic arm.

"_**Enshin.."**_ Flames began to gather in his palm.

"_**Burasuto!" **_A blast of black flames smashed againt Gaara's arm and made Gaara's roll around in agony until he had to dispel the arm so the fire could disappear.

Gaara still wore a bloodthirsty grin.

"You are powerful! I will spill a river of your blood!" Gaara roared as he created a giant fist made out of sand.

"**Kyojin..**" Gaara muttered as the fist began to descend.

"_**Sunanoken!"**_ The fist crashed down into Naruto, Gaara grinned in satisfaction knowing he killed the man, however his eyes widened when he saw Naruto standing their completely unharmed, a barrier of flames around his body.

Gaara growled as his eyes widened in rage.

"_**Tanuki Neiri!" **_Naruto smirked when he saw Gaara go to sleep, it was just as he thought, he watched as Gaara completely turned into the Ichibi.

"I was right then, that devil fruit has a consciousness." Naruto muttered. He watched as a pure insane gleam entered Ichibi's eyes and it grinned crazily.

"**I'm finally free! Now I can kill you, brat!" **Ichibi roared as he glared down at Naruto who was standing there with a calm expression on his face.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Naruto turned to see Saiko standing their with a furious expression on his face.

"**Fuck off! I'm going to kill this fucker! He somehow defeated my damn container, now I'll kill him!" **Ichibi roared as he brought his right fist down, Naruto easily dodged it by jumping back slightly.

A certain blond haired girl's eyes were wide.

_He defeated..Gaara?_

Naruto smirked as black flames engulfed his fist and he smashed his fist against the giant fist of sand heading towards him and completely crushing the sand.

Ichibi roared as it began to shoot spikes of hardened sand from it's mouth and hands. Naruto held out his hand.

Flames began to gather within his palm. Releasing the flame and deflecting the sand spikes, Naruto appeared before it's head and smashed his fist against the demon's head and smashed him into a nearby rock.

"This boy..is fightning Ichibi..evenly..?" Baki muttered with a look of fear on his face.

"As I thought, he is dangerous." Saiko narrowed his eyes.

"**I'll kill you, fucking asshole!"** Ichibi roared with a look of rage on his face as he brought his two hands together.

Naruto smirked darkly.

"So you wish to end this in one shot..?" Naruto muttered. He opened his mouth and black flames began to gather within his mouth.

"_**Enshin…"**_ Naruto muttered as the flames grew even more. Naruto watched as the sand in Ichibi's hand became a large ball with spikes all around it.

"**Suna.."** Ichibi muttered the name of it's attack.

"_**Donaru!/Bakuhatsu!**_" Both fighters roared. Black flames erupted from Naruto's mouth and headed towards Ichibi and Ichibi's sand attack headed towards Naruto.

When the two attacks collided the result was a large explosion, Naruto using the opportunity of a distraction appeared before Gaara who was knocked out on Ichibi's head.

"WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto roared as he gave a strong punch to the face, it was so hard that it woke him up.

Ichibi's eyes widened in rage.

"**Nooooooooooo! I just got out! I will get you for this, you fucker!**" Ichibi roared as it completely disappeared.

Gaara laying on the floor looked at Naruto with wide eyes.

"You..you really defeated me.." Gaara whispered.

Naruto grinned.

"Of course! It's because I protect my precious people! Do you understand now, Gaara?" He asked.

Gaara actually smiled, not a sadistic smile that he used when he killed but a genuine small smile.

"I see..i think I understand now.." He looked at Naruto not knowing his name.

"I am known by the name Hawk D. Naruto! But you can just call me captain! Shishishi!" Naruto laughed.

Gaara smiled.

"What are you speaking about? Why exactly did you two fight?" Saiko asked them with a glare.

Naruto gave the man a disgusted sneer.

"Too put Gaara on the right path and for him to be able to join my crew, I'm a pirate, you see." Naruto grinned.

Saiko sneered.

"You will not take my weapon!" He sneered. His eyes widened when he was slapped across the face, he looked at his daughter, Sabaku Temari growled.

"He is not a weapon! He is my precious little brother! I've had enough of your bullshit!" She growled, before Saiko could strike her, Naruto appeared and grabbed his throat, he looked down to see Naruto glaring at him coldly.

"To strike a woman, your daughter by what I see, what a despicable man you are." Naruto sneered.

"Baki! Help!" Baki did not even glance at him.

"For years you have been a tyrant of this island, I will no longer serve a man like you.." Baki muttered.

Naruto grinned darkly and turned to Gaara and Temari.

"Can I kill him..?" Both nodded while they watched with intent. Naruto made black flame cover his right hand before he shoved in the man's chest, burning his insides. Saiko spat out blood with his eyes wide.

"No..i was supposed to rule forever..i wasn't supposed to lose my life to some..child." The man croaked out as blood slide down his mouth.

Naruto coldly ripped his hand out and threw the man to the floor. He looked down with no emotion at the fool before him.

"You are a disgusting man, you used your son as a mere weapon, never caring about his feelings! A weakling like you doesn't deserve the title of a father! You are scum!" Naruto roared.

He watched as the life left Saiko's eyes. Naruto turned around and walked towards Gaara and Temari.

He smiled at them.

"It's over, from now on, you two are a member of my crew, my nakama." Naruto grinned. Gaara and Temari looked confused.

"I thought you only wanted Gaara?" Temari asked.

"That's true but when I saw you defend Gaara like that, I just had to have you join, plus me and Gaara are going to need help in navigation, right? You seem like someone who could do that." Temari smiled.

"Well, I once did have a dream that I would create a map for the whole world, perhaps I can fulfill it with you." Naruto smirked.

"Exactly, what about you Gaara, what's your dream?" Naruto asked.

"I want my existence to mean something to people." Naruto and Temari smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Your existence does mean something! You are going to be my first mate! The man I trust the most, remember that!" Naruto grinned.

Gaara put his head in his hands as he sobbed silently in relief.

"Thank you..thank you so much! Captain!" Gaara thanked. Temari kissed Naruto on the cheek, he raised an eyebrow.

She blushed.

"It is a thank you for helping both me and Gaara, Captain." She whispered. Naruto nodded as he stood up and stared at Baki.

"Will you stop me..?" Naruto asked quietly.

Baki shook his head.

"No, I see this is what they truly want, I am thankful for you helping Gaara with his issues. You are always welcome here." Naruto nodded with a grin.

"I see. Do you have a ship that we can take, Baki-san?" Naruto asked. Baki nodded as he pointed towards a fairy big ship about the size of an average marine ship, it is colored black and red, the sails and flag are completely black and blank.

"That horrible man , Saiko made us kill a pirate crew, he made us confiscate this, the least I can do is give it to you." Naruto smiled.

"I thank you for this." Baki waved his hand.

"It's fine." Baki smiled.

"You ready to leave, Temari, Gaara?" Naruto grinned.

"Hai, Captain." Temari saluted with a small smile, Gaara merely said it in monotone with his emotionless eyes looking into his captain's.

Naruto grinned as he jumped into the ship, Gaara and Temari followed him.

"It was nice too meet you, Baki-san!" Naruto waved.

"Later Baki-sensei!" Temari chirped as she waved. Gaara however just nodded at the man. Baki nodded back with a small smile.

Naruto grinned.

"PULL THE ANCHOR! SET SAIL!" Naruto roared.

Naruto grinned once again, it was time for his adventure! He would so become the Pirate King!


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, I was thinking we should create our jolly roger." Temari commented as she stood aside Naruto watching the peaceful ocean.

Naruto nodded with a small smile.

"That's a good idea." Naruto commented.

"Before that, do you have a name for this crew..?" She wondered.

Naruto grinned.

"The Hawk Pirates." He aid simply.

Temari nodded.

"Makes sense, it is your last name, sounds kind of cool too, I will make a jolly roger according to that, so she began to draw and paint on the flag.

"Here you are, Captain." Temari gave him the flag, Naruto grinned when he saw it, it was the normal skull like on any jolly roger, behind the skull were two brown wings of a hawk.

"It is good, put that up and draw them on the sails as well." Temari nodded as she went to do that.

"Is there something wrong, Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Where are we going..?" Gaara asked who was impatiently tapping his foot, they hadn't had anything good to eat since they left Sand Island.

Naruto smiled in amusement.

"We will go to the floating restaurant, Baratie. We need a cook to survive, after all." Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded.

"That is a good idea!" They heard Temari chirp who had finished doing the drawings. Naruto smiled at her.

"Before we go anywhere, I want to tell you a few things about me." Naruto explained. Both listened intently.

"I have a lot of secrets, not because I want to but because if they weren't I would die. For once, my parentage, my parents are very dangerous people, until I know I can fully trust everyone, I can't tell you that, okay?" Gaara and Temari nodded understanding the importance of some secrets.

"Another thing is it is true I wish to become the King of Pirates, but I also wish to utterly crush the World Government along the way, they are corrupt and foolish." Both looked surprised.

"I understand, Captain." Gaara said immediately. Naruto smiled at his first mate. "Also, I've a brother and I worry about the little brat, so if you ever meet him and he is in danger, protect him for me, ne?" Naruto grinned.

Both nodded with small smiles.

"What's his name?" Gaara asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy, we are twins but he is so innocent and childish I feel like a big brother, we obviously have different names to protect us from our parents enemies." Naruto told them.

Both nodded.

"Understood Captain." They stated.

"Captain! We are arriving towards Baratie! We will arrive in about fifteen to twenty minutes." Temari called out.

Naruto grinned.

"Now! Let's get us a cook!" Naruto roared.

**Baratie**

A man served another customer. He has shoulder length dark brown hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. Initially he wore a simple pair of silver hoop earrings. He is a chef at Baratie, Nara Shikamaru is his name.

He walked towards his boss/care taker. an elderly-looking man who still retains his blonde-coloured hair, which he keeps underneath his extra-long chef's hat. His mustache that is considerably long, and he has a beard. He wears his chefs uniform, with a blue ascot, and white apron. Also, since he lost his right leg, he has a peg leg. and he seems to have no trouble walking with it. He is the owner of the floating restaurant, Baratie. Owner Zeff.

"So, Sanji left to become a pirate and find all blue, eh?" Shikamaru asked his boss. Zeff nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, that shitty brat. You and him are one in the same, you brats think you have some sort of duty to stay here!" Zeff grumbled.

Shikamaru smirked.

"You saved us both on that day, it's only natural we would be grateful!" Shikamaru told him with his stance still lazy.

Zeff raised an eyebrow when the door to Baratie slammed open and revealed three people, a grinning blond man, a smiling blond haired women and stoic red haired man.

"Yo! Do you have any food for me?" Naruto said with an eager expression on his face. Zeff walked up to the young man and looked at him seriously.

"Who are you boy?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Me? I'm the future Pirate King." He said as if it was a fact. Zeff narrowed his eyes at the boy before him.

_What are the chances..? Two men such as he and Luffy in this weak sea.._

"What is your name, kid?" He asked.

Naruto grinned widely.

"Hawk D. Naruto! Nice to meet ya, ossan!" Naruto held out his hand. Zeff shook his hand as he tried to calm the shock of hearing the 'D'.

"I see, do you know a man named Monkey D. Luffy?" He asked.

Happiness entered Naruto's face.

"Ah! Ossan you know my brother?" Naruto asked.

Zeff nodded.

"I had an itch you two were related, he came by early and recruited one of my chefs as his chef." Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That baka! He already has a cook! I'll be the Pirate King! Not you Luffy!" Naruto declared as a grin curved onto his lips.

Zeff chuckled.

"I apologize for my Captain, he really is obsessed." Temari smiled calmly. Shikamaru gained a glint of interest as he looked at her.

"That brother of his is the same, really." Zeff muttered. Temari, Gaara and Zeff raised an eyebrow when Naruto narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru who was fidgeting.

Zeff inwardly chuckled.

"You. You're a cook, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, even though it's troublesome." Shikamaru said calmly. Naruto gave the man an intense grin.

"You will be the cook of my crew." Naruto stated it as if it was a fact.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Even though it's troublesome, I have a duty to stay here, I can't become a pirate with you." Shikamaru told him calmly.

Naruto's grin widened.

"I refuse your refusal, you will be my cook." Naruto said simply.

"Eh? You can't do that!" Shikamaru shouted uncharacteristically.

"I feel like we were destined to meet, Shikamaru!" Naruto declared. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean..?" Zeff watched this interaction with wide eyes.

"You and me! Join my crew! Let's turn this world upside down! Shishishishi!" Naruto laughed with his grin still in place.

'_Just like Roger was..' _Zeff thought

"Sorry, I can't. I have a duty." Shikamaru told him once again.

"Hmm, that's too bad. You looked like someone with a dream, someone who would do anything for it, maybe your just an average guy, if your average, you have no place on my crew, anyway! Shishishi!" Naruto declared.

Shikamaru watched Naruto walk towards a table and take a seat.

"Food! Food! Food!" Naruto chanted. Shikamaru went to the kitchen. Zeff watched this with a smirk.

'_Yes, exactly like Roger, knowing exactly where to push people's buttons, two people that resemble that man, how interesting the grand line will be..'_

"I'm sorry about, Captain but he just speaks his mind." Gaara said politely. Zeff waved him off as he went to prepare food however before he could enter the kitchen he heard a familiar arrogant voice.

Standing at the door was a tall, muscular man, with short cut gray hair and long sideburns, He was none other than the Captain of the Krieg Pirates, Don Krieg and aside him was his right hand man, Gin. These were men defeated by Luffy.

"What are you two doing here?" Demanded Zeff.

Gin gave him a pathetic look of apology.

"I am sorry, Don Krieg would not do anything but want to come here and destroy it, I am too weak to stop him, he is still my captain." Gin said.

Zeff sighed.

"I will crush this stupid place to show you that I am the strongest in east blue!" Don roared. Naruto narrowed his eyes but did not move from his spot.

"Men! Crush these fools!" Don roared as he looked at the fighting cooks. Patty, a cook of baratie growled as he saw that man.

"Didn't you already lose! Just leave us be! You disgusting pirate!" He roared as he jumped to destroy Don, however he was smashed across the face by Don's armor encased hand.

Naruto's eyes turned cold.

"Captain..?" Temari whispered wanting to know his orders.

Naruto gave a dark smirk that Gaara recognized and returned.

"Temari, I wish to see your powers. I want you to crush those foolish henchmen of Don Krieg's." Temari nodded as she walked up to them.

"What do you want, wench?" Sneered a pirate.

Temari gave him a calm gaze.

"It's simple. My Captain, he is quite made and when he get's mad, he get's dark and evil, ya know. So, to calm him, I am supposed to crush the men of Don Krieg." She said calmly.

The man laughed along with his nakama.

"Very funny! Who defeat us? Don't joke around! Who is your captain anyway!?" Temari pointed to Naruto who was leaning against the wall, a cool expression on his face.

"He kill us? He Is nothing but a worthless peace of shit!" Before they could react, Temari put her hand up and wind began to gather.

"Don't ever insult the man that saved me and my brother! _**Kazeken!**_" Wind encased her fist and she smashed one of their faces and then moved to the other until she knocked everyone out, Gin and Don Krieg watched with awe.

"A Logia Type." Gin said in fear.

Temari gave them a cheeky grin.

"That's right, I ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi, I am a wind woman." She told them. Don Krieg prepared to charge.

Temari held up her finger.

"Now wait a minute, my captain wants to kill you, so sorry, we can't fight." Don Krieg turned to see Naruto got up and was walking towards him, a dark glare on his face.

"This child is your captain? HAHAAHHAHA!" Don Krieg laughed. Naruto merely kept his calm expression and walked forward.

He raised an eyebrow when Gin stepped in front of the man to protect his captain. Naruto smirked.

"You think you have the power to face me..?" Naruto asked with a menacing aura around him that almost made Gin shit his pants, however he gathered his courage and pointed his pistol at Naruto's head.

Naruto smirked.

"Shoot me..? Are you prepared to risk your life over that bullet, if so, then shoot me." Naruto told him.

Gin's hand shook as he put the pistol down.

"I can't do it! I'm not a cold blooded killer like you Don Krieg!" Gin shouted as he fell to his kness.

Naruto sneered when he saw Don Krieg smash Gin's face against the ground.

"Weakling! You are nothing but my tool! You will do as I tell you!" He shivered when he felt a cold and demanding aura.

Black flames surrounded Naruto as he glared at Krieg.

Unknown to anyone Shikamaru watched with awe, he watched as the girl defeated those men easily and now Naruto's immense power was giving him shivers.

"_**You disgusting piece of shit!**_" Naruto voice turned demonic as his flames flickered dangerously.

"_**You would strike your own nakama!? You don't deserve the title of captain! Those who break the rules are scum, that is true but those who abandon their comrades, they are even lower than that! You are scum, Don Krieg!" **_Naruto roared as he grabbed Don Krieg's throat making the man pale in fear.

"_**Before I kill you, I will show you the pits of despair.**_" Naruto punched Krieg in the stomach with his enflamed fist making the man scream in agony as he tried to get the flame off of him, it stayed.

Naruto then encased his legs with fire and kicked Don Krieg across the face and sent him colliding into a wall.

Krieg held his burning face in pain. Naruto watched as the man screamed in absolute agony and as the fear of death filled his eyes.

Zeff and Shikamaru watched with amazement.

Zeff turned to Shikamaru.

"This is a man who will become great. A man who will accomplish all his dreams. That is the type of man he is." He said.

Shikamaru clenched his fist.

"Why the hell can't I be like that!?" He whispered.

"_**Perish within the flames of despair..**_" Naruto whispered as he placed his hands on the man's chest.

"_**Enshin…Explosion!" **_Naruto made black flames explode from his palm's and right into the chest of Don Krieg. Instantly burning the man alive.

"Guahh.." Was his last words as the life left the eyes of the tyrant.

Gin looked on with fear as he tried to back away, however he could not when he went back int a wall.

Naruto stopped his flames and bent down and held out his hand.

He smiled at the confused man.

"It would be a shame to see you die here. If you wish to wreak havoc on the sea! Living wild and free, join me under my banner. Become my nakama." Naruto declared.

Gin did not know why, but he took the hand of the man.

"Hai..captain." He whispered. Naruto turned around and blasted Don Krieg's body with black flames and this made his body turn to ashes.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru who was looking down.

"What about you? Are you going to continue stopping yourself from achieving your dream or will you join me and achieve your dream!? Huh!?" Naruto demanded.

Shikamaru looked up with a determined look on his face.

"Have you ever heard of All Blue!?" He asked.

Naruto merely shook his head.

"It's a sea with every fish in the world! I want to see it! That is my dream!" Naruto merely grinned.

"It might be stupid, but we all have ours dreams. Is that offer still open, will you allow me to be your cook, captain?" Naruto shook Shikamaru's hand.

"Let's wreak havoc on this sea! Hawk Pirates!" Naruto declared with a grin.

Gaara smirked.

"This is why I follow this man." Temari smiled at her brother's words.

Shikamaru turned to Zeff and bowed his head.

"Owner Zeff! I thank you for all you did for me these years! I know I was troublesome but you put up with it! I thank you for saving me! But! I need to follow my dream! To find All Blue! For myself!" Shikamaru cried.

Zeff looked at him with a proud smirk.

"Go and achieve your dreams, Shikamaru." Zeff declared. Shikamaru nodded as he sobbed into his hands.

"Let's go..crew." Naruto declared as he walked out. Gaara, Temari, Gin and Shikamaru followed.

Zeff looked at the departing ship with a fond gaze.

'_Achieve your dreams, Shikamaru! Sanji! Don't let me down!'_ He thought


	4. Chapter 4

"Gin, Shikamaru, come here for a moment, I need to ask you a few things." Naruto called out. Gin nodded as he approached his new captain.

Naruto had a serious expression on his face.

"On my ship, I have but one rule, you can do what you desire but if you ever betray a comrade, you will never be forgiven, you will be hunted down." Both nodded seriously.

"Also, like I told Gaara and Temari when they joined, I will too tell you, my main goal is to become the Pirate King and to crush the corrupt World Government." Naruto explained.

Both their eyes were serious.

"You know this will take more than a normal pirate crew?" Gin asked. Naruto shook his head.

"We will not. The people that I will recruit by the time we enter the grand line should be able to hold themselves against at least a marine captain." Naruto told them.

"Why but?" Shikamaru asked.

"Were we too have a large crew we would have too much weaklings aboard, however if we were to have a small crew with just powerful people, it would be that much easier." Naruto explained.

"I see where you are coming from, most of Don Krieg's crew were at the level as a Marine Ensign, they were truly weak." Naruto nodded at Gin;s words.

"Glad you understand." Naruto grinned. "That was all that needed to be said." They nodded as they walked over to do their respective work, Gin had been assigned as the ship's weaponry manager and sniper, that is where he excelled, Shikamaru went to cook.

"Captain!" He head Temari call him. Naruto turned his head to see Temari who was running towards him.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"The next stop is a small island called Conomi Islands. Do you wish to stop there?" She asked.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"Very well. We might be able to find another recruit there." Naruto said. "Yeah, set course."

Temari nodded.

"Oi and Temari, how are things with Shikamaru?" Naruto teased. Temari blushed, ever since he had joined, Shikamaru and Temari had realized they had a lot in common and often spent hours speaking.

She ignored him and walked away blushing.

"SHISHISHISHI!" Naruto laughed.

"What is captain laughing about?" He heard Gaara asked.

"HE'S JUST BEING A BAKA!" He heard Temari shout, this just made him laugh all the louder.

"Captain, you are enjoying yourself too much." He heard Gin say from his side, he looked at a smirking Gin who was polishing his pistols.

"It's fun to mess with those two." He explained. Naruto grunted as he pulled out a strange purple fruit, a devil fruit.

Gin raised an eyebrow.

"What is the devil fruit for?" He wondered.

"I found it when I was younger, I wanted to give it to someone, I was going to give it to you but it wouldn't suit you plus you're a sniper." He explained.

"What fruit is it?" Gin wondered. Naruto quickly brought out a book. His eyes widened when he saw what it was, he laughed.

"This is actually perfect for you!" Naruto declared.

"Oh?"

"It is the Bijon Bijon no Mi. It gives the user the ability to gain the same eyesight as an eagle, this will help you greatly, so want it?" Naruto asked lazily.

Gin shrugged.

"Why not..?" Naruto handed it to Gin who swallowed the fruit. He laughed when he saw the disgust on his face.

"They were right about that disgusting taste." He spat.

"Captain! We are approaching the island!" He heard Temari shout. Naruto nodded as he looked ahead.

**XX Conomi Islands/ Cocoyasi Village XXX**

Monkey D. Luffy walked with a calm look on his face. He looke down at his crying navigator, a orange haired women with brown eyes and pale skin.

Nami looked up at her captain.

"Please..help me..Luffy!" She pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Luffy took his straw hat off his head and placed it onto hers.

He walked ahead.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Luffy roared as he looked at his other crew mates, first was his first mate and swordsman, Roronoa Zoro, next was his cook, Sanji and lastly his sniper, Usopp.

Zoro is a tall muscled man wearing a white shirt, green pants and boots, on his waist are three katana's, over his green hair is a black bandana. Sanji is a skinny and tall man with straight blond hair, he wears a black suit with a blue tie and black shoes, lastly Usopp is a chubby tanned skin man wearing brown overalls, he has curly black hair and a long nose, in his hand is a slingshot.

"C,mon! Let's do this!" Luffy declared with a serious expression on his face. Before he could leave however, he heard a voice he recognized.

"So, this is your crew, eh Luffy?" Luffy turned to see his twin, Hawk D. Naruto. Luffy would of grinned if it wasn't for the situation.

"Sorry I don't have time to talk, I need to kick the guys ass that made my navigator cry." Luffy said. Naruto turned to see a crying orange haired girl.

His face went cold.

"Hm, how bout we team up like old times, brother?" Naruto smirked. Luffy grinned as he put his thumb up.

"Very well."

"Eh? Luffy he is your brother?" Sanji asked. Luffy nodded, Luffy and his crew and Naruto and his crew walked towards Arlong Park.

Nami had a blush on her face as she saw that handsome blond. He was Luffy's brother? Oh my.

_**XXX Arlong Park XXX**_

"Hey, are you Arlong?" Monkey D. Luffy asked the fish man that sat in a throne. A large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the left side of his chest, while his own Jolly Roger is on his lower left arm. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw. He is Arlong- The Saw.

"What if I am..?" Arlong asked with a sadistic smirk. Luffy walked up to Arlong and smashed him across the face with his fist.

"Shishishishi! That's my brother!" Naruto laughed. His crew sweat dropped at the fact Luffy acted almost exactly like Naruto.

"Oi, Luffy, what are you doing barging in?" Sanji asked.

"They won't hurt me." Luffy said calmly.

"It's not that, it's just you are hogging all the prey." Sanji said. Luffy nodded understanding the situation.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said before he glared at Arlong.

"Don't you dare make my navigator cry!" Luffy roared. Arlong chuckled as he stood back up, however before he could speak he was grabbed from the back of the head by Naruto who slammed his head into the ground.

Naruto glared coldly at him.

"Scum like you deserves nothing but death and pain." Naruto hissed. The Straw Hat Crew looked at him in surprise.

"Why did you do that, Naruto? It's not fair! I wanted to fight him alone!" Luffy whined.

Naruto gave him a glare that scared the shit out of him even as kids.

"This isn't just a battle anymore, this scum made people suffer, I can't accept that, I will be the one who crushes this scum, got it, Luffy?" Naruto demanded.

"He made my navigator cry! I need to avenge her!" Luffy insisted. Naruto smirked at his brother's change.

"I see, you've finally become a man. Very well, it seems I will not fight, they are all weaklings." Naruto commented.

"Is that so..?" He heard a deep voice ask, he saw another shark man the same size as Arlong, this one wore a black cloak and on his back is a wrapped zanbatou.

"Who are you..?" He asked.

"I am Hoshigaki Kisame '_The Monster'_ My bounty is B40,000,000. I shall be your opponent, I can sense you are the most powerful." Kisame declared.

Naruto smirked.

"Make sure he dies, Kisame." Arlong ordered.

KIsame glared at Arlong.

"Quiet little shark. I am your big brother, you have no right to order me around." Arlong scoffed as he looked towards Luffy.

"How about we fight elsewhere..Kisame?" Naruto wondered.

"Very well.." Kisame looked at him not knowing his name.

"Hawk D. Naruto." Kisame nodded as he jumped away. Naruto turned to his crew before jumping away.

"I want you to defeat all of Arlong's weaker soldiers, I don't want to have to clean up later." His crew nodded as he jumped away.

_**XXXXX Kisame Vs Naruto XXXXX**_

Naruto and Kisame both smirked at the other.

"I guess it's time to release some of my power, eh?" Naruto muttered. His eye showed interest when water began to surround the fish man.

"Oh? A devil fruit?" Naruto wondered.

"The Mizu Mizu no Mi. I am a water man." Kisame grabbed his sword and water began to gather around it.

Naruto grinned as black flames exploded around his body,

"I too ate a fruit. The Heru Heru no Mi. I am a Hell Man." Naruto explained as he opened his right palm and flames began to gather.

"_**Mizu..**_" Kisame muttered as the water began to get sharper and more dense.

"_**Enshin..**_: Naruto's flame became more dense much like Kisame's water and took on the form of a perfect blade.

"_**Surasshu!**_" Both shouted in unison, when the attacks collided it created a such a shockwave that both were sent back a few steps from it. They both smirked when they saw smoke cover the area from the collision of water and fire.

"Your good, brat." Kisame told him. Naruto merely encased his fist with flames and charged, Kisame brought his zanbatou down and tried to crush Naruto, however Naruto added more flames to his fist and punched sword away before he encased his left foot with flames.

"_**Enshin Claw!**_" Naruto roared and he smashed his black flamed foot against the neck of the shark man and sent him flying into a nearby wall, he grinned when he heard the wall crack. Before Naruto could react, Kisame had already emerged from the wall and appeared before him, Naruto not knowing he was there got smashed across the stomach with the wrapped zanbatou and then his head was grabbed by Kisame who slammed it into the ground.

Kisame jumped atop a nearby building and began to gather water in his palms.

"_**Same no Kogeki!**_" Kisame roared and a group of sharks made out of water collided into Naruto's downed body.

Smoke filled the area.

Kisame gave a smug yet bloodthirsty grin.

"You were good but not good enough." Kisame laughed.

Kisame's eyes widened when he heard a groan, when the smoke cleared, Naruto was standing their with a few bruises on his body but otherwise he was fine.

Kisame laughed.

"JAHAHAHAAHA! You are still alive! That's good! Now, I can kill you!" Kisame roared as he unsheathed his swords that was strange, it looked like it was alive what with it's purring and it' mouth.

"This is Samehada, he is a different type of sword, unlike normal swords he doesn't slice..he shaves! He takes the energy of devil fruits and uses it to get stronger!" Kisame roared as he swung his sword and was about about to collide with Naruto, however he saw it coming.

"_**Enshin Shoheki!**_" A barrier made from black flames was made around him blocking the sword and making Kisame jump away.

"Interesting! This battle is amazing!" Kisame declared. His eyes widened when Naruto's whole body became a black flame.

"_**Time to end this!" **_Naruto roared. Kisame screamed in agony as the black flame took hold of his body and began burning him.

Naruto returning to normal grabbed Kisame's throat. Kisame looked at his eyes in for once in his life, fear.

"I will give you a choice.." Naruto hissed. Kisame noticed the flames began to dissipate. He listened because, he was smart, unlike his brother, he knew if he said one wrong thing, he would die.

"It would be a shame too see you die here, Kisame. If you wish to roam the seas, wild and free, serve under my banner, become a Hawk Pirate!" Naruto grinned.

Kisame merely laughed as Naruto let go of his throat.

"You are a crazy motherfucker, you know me and that shitty fucker, Arlong made these humans lives miserable but you still want me on your crew?" He asked.

Naruto grinned.

"We are pirates. It's common for things like this to happen." Naruto said calmly. Kisame merely laughed.

"I see..very well, I will join you, Captain." Kisame uttered. Naruto let him go. He looked at Kisame and grinned.

"Do you have a dream Kisame..?" Naruto asked.

Kisame nodded.

"To become the world's strongest swordsman." He declared. "Good, it's only fitting the world's strongest swordsman would be on the crew of the Pirate King."

Kisame laughed.

"You truly are crazy! JAHAHAAHAH!" Kisame laughed.

"Shishishishi!" Naruto laughed.

**XXXXXX**

"Are you kidding me?!" Luffy glared at his brother. Naruto gave him a bored look.

"You are letting someone who made all these people suffer your nakama!?" Luffy yelled, Naruto glared at the boy.

"Stop being so naïve. We are pirates, this is what happens sometimes." Naruto said calmly as he watched everyone celebrate the defeat of Arlong.

"Calm down, Luffy. Even though that Kisame fellow as part of Arlong's crew, he never harmed anyone in the village, he just didn't care, he wouldn't even speak to us." Nami told her new captain.

"Tch, whatever." Luffy scoffed as he ate meat.

"Must be annoying having a brother like him, captain." Kisame grinned. Naruto smirked at his new nakama.

Before he could answer, he was dragged into the alley way by a blue haired women, he realized it was that Nami chick's siter, Nojiko.

"Yo?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. He smirked when he noticed she was breathing heavily into the crook of his neck.

"I know you didn't save us from Arlong but if you weren't here, that Kisame fellow would have defeated Luffy straight away, I just want to thank you.." She whispered.

Naruto smirked as he kissed her neck lightly getting a small moan.

"How will you do that..?" Naruto whispered hotly.

"I want to join your crew and.." She began to whisper the naughty things she would do for him.

Naruto grinned happily. He was not stupid enough to deny her.

"Well, welcome to the crew.." He whispered. He grinned when she began to lead him towards her home.

'_Jackpot!_' He thought.

Kisame chuckled as he saw his new boss leave.

"Oi Kisame, where is the captain?" Gin asked their new crew member.

Kisame smirked.

"Entertaining company." Was all he said. Gin smirked as he understood what was going on.

"Troublesome captain.." Shikamaru muttered.

"What did he do now?" Temari asked.

"According to the conversation, it seems our captain has chose a female to have intercourse with." Gaara said with no emotion.

"JAHAAHAHAH/HAHAHHAHAH!" Kisame and Gin laughed. Shikamaru chuckled and Temari looked disgusted.

"Dirty Captain.." She grumbled.

Zoro smirked as he looked at Kisame.

"Heard you wish to be the world's strongest swordsman?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I'll crush anyone in my way." Kisame grinned.

Zoro also grinned.

"Good. The day will come when I fight you, because it will be I who becomes the greatest swordsman." Zoro declared.

Kisame chuckled.

"So, how the hell did you get roped into joining a pirate crew?" Sanji asked.

"Same reason as you, All Blue." Shikamaru stated.

Sanji smirked.

"I see.."

"Hey, anyone know where Nojiko is?" Nami asked.

"She is screwing my captain." Kisame said bluntly. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

Nami growled.

"Those idiots! I wanted to join! Hmph!" Nami scoffed as she stomped towards her home to join in on the fun.

Sanji's eyes were wide.

"Fucking lucky bastard!" He roared. Everyone but Temari and Gaara chuckled, Gaara was well Gaara.

"That's disgusting, why do we have a player for a captain..?" She asked. No one answered.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So, you really are going with Naruto-kun, huh?" Nami asked her elder sister as they stood on the docks.

Nojiko nodded with a sly smile.

"Yeah! I want more nights like last night is all." Nojiko declared.

Nami pouted.

"I wish I could do that, last night was amazing! Remember that thing he did with his.." Temari growled.

"Enough! No more information!" She yelled.

"Sorry.." Mutter Nami and Nojiko with blushes.

"JAHAHAHA! I've chose to follow an interesting man." Kisame laughed.

"Oi Hawk Pirates! Get ready! We're going!" Naruto called out. Nojiko, Kisame, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru and Gin went aboard.

"Oi! Blondie! If Nojiko ever loses her smile, I'll find you and kill you!" Gen, the mayor of the town roared.

Naruto smirked.

"Hai hai, she will be smiling, all night if need be." Naruto smirked as he heard the man scream about not defiling her.

"PULL THE ANCHOR! SET SAIL!"

Naruto turned to Luffy who was waving.

"I will see you at the grand line, Luffy! Remember! It will be I who is the Pirate King!" Naruto declared.

Luffy glared.

"Nah uh! It will be me, Baka!" Naruto merely laughed as he saw the island disappear in the distance.

**XXXXX**

"These two are two up and coming powerful rookies in east blue! One has defeated Buggy The Clown worth B15,000,000. Don Krieg worth B18,000,000 and Arlong The Saw worth 20,000,000. His name is Monkey D. Luffy! I recommend setting B30,000,000 as a initial price!" The marine declared.

No one rejected the idea of that price.

"Next is a even more powerful man, he also defeated Don Krieg who is worth B18,000,000 and recruited the second of Don Krieg and he also defeated brother of Arlong, Hoshigaki Kisame 'The Monster' with a bounty of B40,000,000, not only that he convinced him to join his crew making him ever more dangerous." The marine explained, everyone listened closely.

"I say we give him an initial bounty of B60,000,000. He also is a Logia, for this reason I suggested such a high amount, being able to use the flames of hell is dangerous. This is my decision for Hawk D. Naruto." He declared.

There were some murmurs but no one disagreed.

**XXXX**

A tall and lean man with a short beard, moustache and sideburns that point upwards. His nickname comes from his strangely colored yellow eyes, which resemble a hawk's eyes. He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and carries Yoru on his back. His large sword, which he keeps on his back at times when not in use, has a curved black blade, and is also in the shape of a crucifix, with a golden handguard decorated by red beads and an hilt wrapped in bandages, with a particularly big bead at his extremity. He is Dracule Mihawk A.K.A _Taka no Me no Mihawk._

He walked through a small island.

"Camping on such a casual island, how like him.." Mihawk muttered. He stared down coldly at some no name pirates.

"Take me to your leader." The man ran in fear when he was ordered. Mihawk followed.

"Boss! Boss! Taka no M-" He was cut off by Mihawk who stood behind him. Red Haired Shanks narrowed his eyes and grinned at his rival.

"_Taka no Me_, Long time no see." Shanks commented. "I'm not feeling too good right now. You come for a match?" Shanks asked.

"I have no interest in challenging a one armed man such as yourself, however I came across some interesting pirates. It reminded me of something you told me long ago. A story about a small village and two annoying little brats." Mihawk stated as he picked up rolled up paper.

He rolled down the posters to see the image of Naruto and Luffy.

The first ones was Luffy's.

_**Wanted Dead or Alive**_

_**Monkey D. Luffy A.K.A Mugiwara no Luffy**_

_**B30,000,000**_

And the second one is Naruto's.

_**Wanted Dead or Alive.**_

_**Hawk D. Naruto A.K.A Kaga-Tsuchi no Naruto **_

_**B60,000,000**_

The Red Haired Pirates eyes widened and Shanks grinned.

'_So, you have come..Luffy..Naruto' _ He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Foosha Village (Makino's bar)**_

"BAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT THIS! LUFFY AND NARUTO GOT A BOUNTY!" Laughed a man in the bar.

"Stop celebrating you idiots!" The mayor yelled. "It isn't good to be proud that we birthed a criminal!" He shouted.

He scoffed.

Makino smiled.

"They seem to be happy." She said as she looked at the grinning photo's of the two. The mayor grunted.

"Are you upset?" She asked.

"No! They are just making the town look bad!" Makino smiled at his attempt at hiding his care for them.

"It is their dream though." She commented.

The mayor leaned back as he closed his eyes.

"A dream…? Or Fate..?" He muttered

**XXXX On Maelstrom (Naruto's ship) XXXX**

"Shishishishi! Would you look at that! My bounty is so high for the first time!" Naruto laughed as he looked at it.

"Impressive, captain." Kisame grinned.

"This will also mean the enemies will be getting tougher!" Temari and Nojiko shouted.

"Maa maa, we are heading to the grand line, it was bound to happen." Naruto told them calmly.

"Captain is right." Gin stated.

"Oh by the way Nojiko, can you play music?" He asked. Nojiko blushed lightly as he twiddled her fingers.

"Well, I guess I am alright at signing." She said meekly. Naruto grinned as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Sing this song.." Nojiko nodded timidly as everyone watched her, she breathed deeply and began.

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_

_Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_

_Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!_

_The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !_

_Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown_

_Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail_

_Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray_

_As we all set sail to the ends of the sea_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_

_We are pirates sailing through the Sea!_

_The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost_

_Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails_

_Now comes a storm through the far-off sky_

_Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums_

_If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last_

_But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_

_Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!_

_Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!_

_But don't look so down, For at night the moon will rise!_

_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_

_Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves_

_Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones_

_Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._

Naruto looked at her with awe as she finished. The rest of the crew also looked at her with awe.

"Sugoi! You are our musician from now on! Yohohoho!" Naruto imitated the laugh within the song.

"Yeah! That was really good, Nojiko-chan." Temari complimented.

"That wasn't half bad chick." Kisame grinned.

"It was very calming to listen to." Gaara stated.

"That was pleasant." Gin smiled politely.

"It wasn't troublesome at all." Shikamaru muttered as he laid down.

"Thank you for the compliments everyone." Nojiko blushed cutely. Naruto smirked as he laid down.

"Now, we need a shipwright and we should be set for a crew, although it wouldn't be bothersome to get a few more cooks and navigator's incase one of you gets sick." Naruto said calmly.

"That's true." Temari and Shikamaru stated.

"Gin, how is your devil fruit power coming along?" Naruto asked.

"Hm, it is going great, I can see a few miles now." Gin said.

"Devil fruit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I gave him a devil fruit that would give him the sight of an eagle, it will help his powers as a sniper, hey Shika, you want one?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I am okay, Zeff taught me and Sanji the Red Leg Style, so I would rather depend on my own power." Naruto shrugged.

"Your loss. Gin, I also want you to train Nojiko in the art of marksmanship. She could be a great sniper, she has the eye for it." Gin nodded.

"No worries, captain." Gin led her to another part of the ship to start training.

"Temari, Gaara and Kisame you guys are okay, if you want more power you can train on your own, so that's about it, right?" His crew nodded.

"Oi Temari! I forgot to say, we are stopping at Loguetown, I want to see the place Gol D. Roger was executed." Naruto ordered.

Temari nodded.

"No worries, captain. We might even find another crewmember at Loguetown." Naruto nodded with a small smirk.

"Hey captain, I was wondering, how much people are you thinking of getting into this crew?" Kisame asked.

Naruto closed his eyes.

"About ten, twelve or thirteen max." Naruto explained. Kisame nodded as he leaned against the side and looked out to sea.

"Hey captain, I've realized your brother is nothing like you, kid is naïve." Kisame told him calmly.

"Luffy has always been like that, me and my older brother always took care of him, he is basically like my little brother, he care me half to death all the time, he is so reckless, he pisses me off so much." Naruto grunted.

Kisame smirked.

"Brother complex?" He teased his captain.

"Probably.." Naruto admitted.

Kisame laughed.

"Gaara. I want you to stay with me when we split up at Loguetown, there is a few things we need to discuss, it is your duty as my first mate." Naruto told him.

Gaara nodded.

"Hai, Captain." He answered.

Naruto closed his eyes as the ship moved.

**XXX Loguetown XXX**

"Okay! Me and Gaara will go towards the execution ground, you can do whatever you need while we go see it." Naruto ordered as he and Gaara jumped off the ship.

His saw his crew nod, so he and Gaara left.

"I will be going to get some weaponry from the nearest store." Gin told them as he jumped off.

"I will be going to the local sword's store!" Kisame grinned as he too jumped off. Nojiko and Temari smiled at each other.

"Want to go clothes shopping while we can?" Nojiko asked.

"Definitely." Temari grinned as they too jumped off. Shikamaru sighed as he just laid in the ship and closed his eyes.

"I'll just stay here and sleep." He said calmly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What is it you needed to speak to me about, captain?" Gaara asked. Naruto leaned on the wall of the alley.

"As you know, soon we will be approaching the grand line, once we arrive there, the opponents and the sea will get tougher. I want to make sure that you understand how serious it will get, you need to be prepared to take lives in an instant. I know you don't have a problem with this but the others will, I need to ensure that you will prepare them, I am sure you will find a way." Naruto explained.

"Train them on the art of killing as much as you can, no matter what it takes. The people you will need to focus on is Gin and Nojiko, they are naturally very soft hearted, we need not break them of this but to make their hearts harden slightly." Naruto explained.

Gaara nodded with his usual serious expression ever more grave.

"I understand. Captain, I do wonder why do you act so naïve and happy when with the others but when we speak you are serious and deadly?" He asked.

Naruto grinned.

"Gaara. I am a killer. Most people on our crew are not used to this, I do this to keep them sane, plus it's more fun." He told him.

Gaara nodded.

"I understand, captain."

"Now, you can do as you wish, I have business to attend to." Gaara nodded as he walked away.

Naruto turned his serious gaze to the shadow across him.

"Why don't you come out..?" Naruto more demanded then asked.

He heard deep amused laughter, he saw a man in a green cloak, the man's fierce black eyes staring into his own blue ones.

"You look just like your mother." The man stated.

"I know you wouldn't show up here to visit family and reminisce, what are you doing here..? Father."

Monkey D. Dragon grinned at his eldest son by a few minutes.

"You really did take after me." Dragon declared. Naruto merely gazed at him with those same cold eyes.

Dragon became serious.

"You know as well as I do, Luffy will end up coming here, on the off chance that you didn't come, I was going to protect Luffy if he got in trouble." He explained.

"You care about Luffy now..?" Naruto snapped.

"Look kid, I know you may despise me, hell I wouldn't blame you but this is for peace, I need to stop these government dogs." Dragon sneered.

Naruto nodded gravely.

"I understand. It's just frustrating. I don't really blame you, it's just how things had to be, right?"Naruto smirked.

"Exactly." Dragon stated.

Naruto turned around.

"Father, I will say this once. If any and I mean any of your scheme's harm Luffy, I will show you true despair..Do you understand Monkey D. Dragon..?" Naruto glared at him coldly.

Dragon merely grinned.

"I wouldn't dare endanger him."

Naruto smirked.

"We are on the same page then." Naruto disappeared.

"Tch, little brat has grown up.." Dragon smiled fondly as he too disappeared.

**XXXXXX**

Monkey D. Luffy ran from the marine that chased him. A muscular white-haired man, who carries the very distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket which has the kanji for "justice" (正義 Seigi?) written on the back of it. He is Smoker of the Marines. A Marine Captain._Smoker The White Hunter._

Before he could catch Luffy, he was stopped by black flames that aimed for him.

He turned to see Hawk D. Naruto grinning at him.

"_Yami No Naruto _with a bounty of B60,000,000. Why are you helping Mugiwara no Luffy?" Smoker growled.

Luffy looked at Naruto with a grin.

"Ah Naruto! What are you doing here!?" He shouted.

"Don't worry! For now go to your crew! I will meet you later!" Luffy nodded as he continued to run.

"I said why are you helping him!?" Smoker roared with a snarl on his face.

Naruto smirked.

"Ya know, it's only right that a older brother cares for his younger brother's well being." Naruto said calmly.

"Younger brother..? I see.." Smoker muttered.

Smoker growled as he brought his hand out.

"_**Howaito Auto (White Out)"**_ Smoker shouted and smoke charged towards Naruto, Naruto however merely held his hand out.

"**Enshin..Bakuhatsu!" **Naruto roared and black flames exploded from his hand and smashed into Smoker's smoke making it completely disappear.

"See, I control the black flames of hell and you control smoke, this battle will never end, so why don't you just let me go?" Naruto smirked.

Smoker growled.

**XXXXXX**

"Ah! You almost got caught and almost died?" Nami screamed at her captain.

"Yeah but my big brother saved me!" Luffy grinned.

"Naruto-san?" Nami asked.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you twins..?" Sanji asked.

"Yea but he is a few years older and he has always been the strongest of us, so he is my big brother, although I reckon I could beat him now."

"That's an empty statement." Zoro chuckled.

"Just who can you beat, Luffy?" Naruto appeared on the edge of Going Merry.

"Ah! Naruto! You are back!" Luffy grinned.

"Hello everyone, I thank you for caring for my unruly little brother." Naruto ruffled his hair. Luffy slapped his hand away.

"It was our pleasure." Chopper bowed.

Naruto's eyes had stars.

"Sugoi! A talking tanuki!" Naruto gushed.

"I am a reindeer!" Chooper yelled.

"Ah! I apologize." Naruto bowed.

"Don't think that will make me happy, ya know!" Chopper's arms said otherwise.

"So, how is everyone, I haven't seen you since we defeated Arlong's shitty group." He grinned.

"We are going to the red line now." Naruto grinned.

"Sugoi! I might as well join you, I will be meeting my crew at the red line." Luffy grinned.

"Would you like to come in for tea?" Sanji asked.

Naruto nodded politely.

"I would like that."

**XXXX**

Nami frowned, what was the nerve of that guy? He didn't even greet her! She had allowed him to be her first and he just ignored her! The nerve.

Her eyes twitched in anger, however everything stopped when she felt arms embrace her and a hot breath on her ear. She could never forget that smell, that aura.

"Why the long face..?" She heard Naruto whisper on her ear.

"Yo-you were ignoring me.." She moaned lowly as Naruto laid kisses on her exposed neck.

Naruto smirked as he continued to lay kisses on her neck.

"Was i..?" Naruto said hotly. Nami could barely nod.

"I apologize then, it was never my intention." He teased her by moving his head forward and kissing her cheek.

"Sto-" She stopped when her eyes widened when Naruto claimed her lips, she deepened into the kiss.

"Do you truly want that..?" Naruto whispered, he stopped as he waited for an answer.

"No, continue." Naruto smirked as he pulled down her dress.

**XXX Reverse Moutain XXXX**

"What the hell happened, Luffy?" Naruto asked his brother with an angry look on his face.

"Well, this whale attacked Going Merry, so I beat it up and then it swallowed us up, but then this old man saved us." He pointed at the old man that stared at him.

The man stared at them without saying anything.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Sanji shouted.

"If you think we are scared, you are wrong! We have a cannon!" Usopp roared with a terrified look on his face.

"Don't do that, or someone will die." The man stated.

"Who is going to die?" Naruto smirked.

"Me." He said calmly.

"You're pissing me off!" Sanji roared.

"Calm down. Who are you and what is this place?" Zoro asked with a calm expression.

"Before you ask questions, shouldn't you introduce yourself?" The old man asked.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Zoro stated.

"My name is Crocus. I am 71 years old, pisces sign, AB blood type, I am the caretaker of this light house." Crocus interrupted.

"Can I kill him!?" Zoro roared.

"SHISHISHISHI!" Naruto laughed. They watched as the whale began slamming it's head on the red line.

"This whale is slamming against the red line."

"Yeah, I saw many scars on his head and he pulled his head up and cried." Nami declared.

"What's that mean..? Usopp asked.

"He must be sad!" Nami said.

Crocus turned his gaze to those two who had begun damaging the whale.

"I will not let you hurt the whale any longer!" He declared.

"Like you can stop us! HAHAAHAH!" Miss Wednesday laughed. Before they could do anything, Luffy punched the man and Naruto the woman.

"This is an Irish whale from west blue. It is the biggest whale species in the world, it's name is Laboon. These people are hooligans, they came from a town close to here. They are thinking of killing Laboon and feeding themselves for two to three years. But I will not allows such a thing. There is a reason he used his head. To hit the red line and cry. One day when I was out taking care of the light house, a group of pirates came to the mountain, with a little whale. They always played with Laboon, however they knew it would be too dangerous to bring him, so they left him here. Ireland whales usually stay alone, but to Laboon they were his friends. I too got close to them, they asked me too take care of Laboon. They said they would travel and one day would return, Laboon still believes that his friends will return." Crocus explained.

"That is why he is crying and hitting his head against the red line. It has been fifty years since that day. He still believes they live." Crocus told them.

"Those pirates really made him wait a long time." Luffy sighed.

"Idiot they are probably dead, this is the grand line!" Sanji snapped.

"The thing is, they have already left the grand line."

"They abandoned him!?" Nami gasped.

"Those who cannot survive the grand line, quickly lose their will and become weak." Crocus said gravely.

"So people he believe him just abandoned him! That is too cruel!" Usopp roared. " Since you already know, why don't you tell Laboon?" Nami asked.

"I already did, he doesn't believe me." Crocus stated.

"Those people are scu-" Sanji was cut off.

"Shut up, fool. You don't know if they abandoned him. Speak no longer of it." Naruto said coldly.

"Yosh!" Luffy declared. "_**Gomu Gomu No…Pistol!"**_ Luffy roared and punched the whale in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Crocus roared.

"WE ARE EVEN NOW! I am good, right!? But we don't know the results of this fight, so we will finish it later! Your friends are ded but I'm alive! We will travel the grand line and we will come back!" Luffy declared.

"LET'S FIGHT AGAIN!" Luffy roared. Whale cried in happiness. "This is a promise between you and me!" Luffy shouted.

"Make sure you never hit your head again." Luffy said.

"SHISHISHISHISHI!" Naruto laughed until he turned red. A grin curved onto his lips when he saw his own crew approach the red line.

"Oiiii! I'm here!" he shouted.

It had been a while since he had seen them.


End file.
